


Szülinap, Vadkemping, Varázsmedve

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Befogadó Mish, Behatoló Jensen, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom Misha, Bottom Misha Collins, Cockles, Cockles magyarul, Cowgirl Position, Csillag nézés, Happy Ending, Lovagló szex, M/M, Magyar Cockles, Misha szülinapja, Naked Cuddling, Naplemente, Obszcén szavak & durva nyelvezet, Orál szex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantika - szeretkezés, Részletes erotikus szexleírás, Szókimondó fic, Születésnapi szex, Szülinapi ajándék, Sátorozás, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Tábortűz, Vadkemping, blowjob, dirty talk fic, misha's birthday, részletes rimming!!!, Ölelések & Összebújások
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Jensen nem tud mit kitalálni Misha szülinapjára, de aztán maga az ünnepelt javasol egy fura kempingezési módot. :)(És megkapja az ajándékát is, csak másnap. Mivel aznap Jensent kapta meg - mily meglepő!) :D***Épp MA 45 éves Mish! Ez a munka neki készült.Boldog Szülinapot, Mish! ❤️ 😊Happy Birthday, Mish! ❤️ 😊





	Szülinap, Vadkemping, Varázsmedve

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a fic elég nehezen jött létre. Régóta nem tudtam írni - május közepén jegyzeteltem az ABO fic tudnivalókba, bár sok vázlatom van -, és nem épp a megfelelő hangulat... Csak és kizárólag Mish kedvéért söpörtem magam úgy ahogy egybe.  
Lehet, hogy ez a ficen is érződik, én kérek ezért előre is bocsánatot.

Jensen valójában kurva nagy dilemmában volt. Misha szülinapja közeledett, s neki halványlila segédfogalma sem volt arról, mit ajándékozzon neki, vagy mivel lephetné meg. Arról nem is szólva, Mish eleve megmondta: nem kér semmit. Nem olyan nagy dolog a születésnap. Hiszen csak egy évvel öregebb lesz az ember, nincs ebben semmi különös, vagy ünnepelni való.

Igazából ezt nem tudja elfogadni. Ő szereti, imádja, és azt akarja, hogy Mish arcán láthassa a boldog, felszabadult, édes - egyfajta - gumiszerű mosolyt, amitől mindig úgy érzi, hogy fel kell nyalábolnia, talán még ölelésébe zárva, meg is pörgetnie maga körül ezt a fantasztikusan csodálatos embert, és addig csókolnia, amíg csak bírja szusszal.

Viszont még mindig nincs semmi ötlete. Kérdezte ugyan a "testvérét", a lakli jávorszarvast, hogy szerinte mit kellene vennie Mishának, de nem volt elbűvölve sem az általa javasolt zoknitól (Erg! Nem fogok a születésnapjára zoknit adni! Ez egy szörnyű ötlet!), sem az egyedi telefon toktól, bár igaz, barátja extrém sokat használja a telefonját.

Talán egy piknik a tengerparton? Vagy egy masszázzsal egybekötött nap egy spa fürdőben? Hmm. Mindkettő jól hangzik, de túl szokványos.

Esetleg valami sátorozós vadkemping?

Nem is rossz ötlet! Néznék a naplementét, süthetnének mályvacukrot, meg virslit, feküdnének a szabad ég alatt, és bámulhatnák a csillagokat. Aztán a sátorban szeretkezhetnének kifulladásig.

Minden szép, és jó lett volna, de mint megtudta: Maison beteg, és így Mish nem hagyhatja ott a kislányát. 

Jensen teljesen elkeseredett, ám mikor kék szemű barátja nagy nehezen kihúzta belőle az igazságot, akkor egy fura ötlettel állt elő.

\- Sátorozzunk a hátsó kertben!  
\- Mi? - érdeklődött Jensen, mert azt hitte nem jól hall.  
\- Úgyis van egy francos pop-up sátram, ez majdnem semmire sem jó, mert ha egyszer felállítottad, többet nem tudod összehajtani. A gyerekeknek pedig később hasznos lesz.  
\- Igaz - tromfolt rá Jensen - megnézhetnénk egy naplementét, aztán figyelnénk a csillagokat, meg süthetnénk mindenfélét.  
\- És vadászhatnánk a vad griff-medve-unikornisra!

Jensen csak elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá. Hihetetlen egy pasi a barátja.

\- Hogy? - kérdezi értetlenül Jen, pedig megszokhatta volna már, hogy Mish ilyen furcsaságokkal áll elő.  
Mishából csak úgy özönlöttek az ötletek.  
\- Épp ezért rengeteg csalit kell használnunk: mint például medvés gumicukor, M&M's, pezsgőpor nyalóka, és ilyenek. Soha nem tudhatod, mikor fog a vad griff-medve-unikornis megjelenni. Talán nem is kéne rá vadásznunk, elég lenne, ha megszelídítenénk. Mit gondolsz?  
\- Csak annyit, hogy kibaszottul szerencsés vagyok, és nem tudom mivel érdemeltem ki a tényt, hogy szeretsz! Igazam van?  
\- Tökéletesen! - ért egyet Mish, és azt a rá oly jellemző, szívből jövő mosolyt adja, ami Jensennek mindig pillangókat generál a gyomrában.

*

Már a romantikus naplemente után, közösen sütöttek virsliket nyárson a tábortüzük mellett.  
Misha gondosan átszúrja a botot a hideg hotdog virslin és tartja a tűz fölé. Jensen ugyanígy tesz.  
\- Lehet, hogy ez a kis kaland nem lesz teljes kudarc, az ételeink valóban ízletesnek tűnnek.

Mish kissé túlpirítja a nyársát, miközben a hasa váratlan nagyot kordul. Abban a pillanatban Jensen étele leesik a botról, és sistergés közepette leszáll a parázsba. Egyben reményei és álmai mellett, hogy ma igazán jót fognak enni. Misha önkéntelen nevetni kezd, de Jen erre bepipul, s olyan, mint egy megátalkodott hat éves.

\- Ne nevess! Te csak hagyod, hogy Osric kifesse a körmeid! - jegyzi meg minden előzmény nélkül.  
A barátja egy ideig döbbenten nézi, majd a legnagyobb nyugalommal így szól:  
\- Úgy! Szóval megkérdőjelezed a férfiasságomat, Ackles? Mert ha jól emlékszem valaki kiabált, szinte embertelen decibellel, mikor egy pók szaladt át a szobán.

Jensen elpirult.  
\- Kurva nagy pók volt! Oké? Különben is: nem én vagyok, aki időnként szőke parókát ölt, és lányruhában parádézik!  
\- Ez övön aluli volt! - jegyezte meg enyhe számráhányás árnyalatával a hangjában, majd kicsit gondolkodott - Te pedig cirógatod alvás közben a párnád, és Szőrmók Úrnak hívod!  
\- Te meg...

De nem tudja befejezni, mert Mish hirtelen oda hajlik, és a szájához adott egy hanyag, mégis szenvedélyes csókot.  
\- Az én vad tigrisem szégyenlős kis nyúllá változik, de bárhogy legyen: szeretem! 

Végül mégis sikerült megsütniük néhány virslit, plusz az előre látó Mish csomagolt szendvicseket. Majd egy ideig nézték háton fekve a csillagokat, és láttak hulló csillagot is. Egybekulcsolva a kezüket csókolóztak. S mikor hűvösebb lett, bebújtak a sátorba. Mégis úgy tíz perc elteltével már egyikőjükön sem volt ruha, s a sátor belseje a hőjüktől "izzott".

*

\- Mit szeretnél? Hogy síkosítóval készítselek elő, vagy rojtosra nyaljam a segged?

Jensen meglepetten hallgatja, de Mish már a széttárt lábai között térdel, és 0,001 másodperc alatt szívja a farkát, mint egy istenverte porszívó.  
\- Végre itt vagyunk, Jen - mondja Misha, egyfolytában nyalogatva és bólogatva szerelme bránerére.

Jensen izgatottan felkönyököl, és egyfajta nyögéssel / sóhajjal felel:  
\- Megnyugodnál, kérlek? Ez nem egy átkozott nyalóka Mish, esküszöm, az élő Istenre, hogy mindjárt felrobbanok!

De barátja lelkesen összpontosít arra, amit épp a hihetetlen nyelvével művel, teljesen elvéve Jensen maradék értelmes gondolatait.

A nyelvét Jensen duzzadt farkának feje körül kavarja, majd a hegyes nyelvével a rés felé nyalakodik. Kóstolja meg a sós keserűséget, és úgy fogyasztja el, mintha cukorka lenne. Ismét bezárja ajkát Jensen bránere körül. A fejét az alaphoz csúsztatja, majd gyorsan felhúzza, miközben a végén szopja. Jutalomban részesül, amikor úgy érzi, hogy Jensen csípője szinte a szájába kúszik. 

Misha visszamegy, a száját újra partnere farkának bázisa felé tolja, érezve, hogy a lágyéka kissé megdörzsölte az orrát. Jensen szerszáma duzzadt a torkában, és úgy érzi, hogy némi előváladék lecsúszik a torkán.

Jensen keres valamit a kezével. Megragadja a takarókat és a sátor oldalát. Semmi sem segít. Megharapja az ajkát, hogy ne sikoltozzon, amikor úgy érzi, hogy a farka becsúszik szerelme torkába. Nem tud segíteni abban, ahogy a csípőjét a barátja szájába tolja. Misha vallásos imádattal veszi körül a családi ékszerét. Semmi másra nem tud gondolni, csak arra, ez mennyire jó.

Misha elhúzza Jensent, mielőtt tiltakozhatna, és átfordítja, aki a válla fölött néz rá, elsősorban vágy ül a szemében, de a félelem kis meglepetése is, hiszen csak sejti, hogy mi következik. 

A kezét Jensen seggének mindkét oldalára helyezi, és kissé széthúzza a ruganyos félgömböket. Bepillant a szűznek látszó lyukba, és egy pillanatig olyan, mintha imádkozna. 

Misha az ujját a szájába teszi, és nyállal borítja be. Másik kezével tartja Jensen fenekét, aztán lassan benyomja az első ujját.

Érzi, a bejáratnál túlhalad, majd nyomakodik a második szoros izomgyűrűbe. Érzékeli, hogy partnere feszült körülötte, és Misha nem szereti ezt. Tartja az ujját barátja belsejében, és lágyan megcsókolja az azt körülvevő húst. Nyalogatja Jensen középpontját, majd a saját ujja körül szopja azt a helyet, ahol az eltűnik. Érezheti, hogy szerelme ellazul, így hát a kezét mozgatja.

Jensen nem sok fájdalmat érez, hanem inkább csak egy nagy nyomást. Teljesen jól érzi magát, és Misha ugratva csókolja a seggét. Olyan helyen jár, amelyet még alig derített fel. És talán a pokolba fog menni, de átkozott, ha nem érzi magát rendkívül feldobottan ezen az úton.

Misha beindul benne, megérezve a belső falak bársonyos textúráját. Jensen annyira szereti ezt, hogy újra Misha kezére nyomja magát. Kényszeríti őt, hogy még mélyebbre menjen. Misha megrándítja az ujjait, és energikus köröket kezd dörzsölni, ami Jensent nyögéssel vegyes, mormogó őrületbe küldi. A saját farka is izgalommal telve kezd szivárogni.

Misha eltávolítja az ujjait, de nem hagyja Jensent sokáig szabadon. A nyelvével helyettesíti. Kóstolta már Jensen nyelvét és spermáját. Most meg akarja kóstolni a belsejét.

Mindkét kezével kinyitja, miközben betolja a nyelvét. Egy ideig nyalogat, mintát kap, majd elkezdi feltárni a teljes kört. Néhányszor elfordul, és kavarja Jensen belsejében, minden szexi hangot előhúzva belőle, amit valaha is akart.

Nem fog sokáig tartani ha Misha ennyire, mélyen benne van. A meleg nyelv idegen, de mégis annyira izgató, nedves érzése a seggét különleges érzettel tölti el. Karját hátrahúzza, és eléri Misha maréknyi haját. Arccal lefelé a párja felé tolja fenekét. Istenem, soha nem érezett ilyesmit. Többre lesz szüksége. Bassza meg.

Misha felnézve Jensen szemét keresi, ahogy oldalra fordult. Jól látja, hogy könyörögnek érte. Majd elfúltan nyögi:  
\- Inkább elölről! 

Misha hagyja, hogy Jensen ismét megforduljon. Amikor megteszi, Mishára bámul, pupillái a vágytól tágak, szemei teljesen elrévednek.  
\- Te leszel a top, és kibaszol velem!

Jensen nem biztos benne, hogy ez mit jelent, de nincs módja a megfontolására. Misha átforgatja, és keményen álló, s szivárgó farkát a seggéhez irányítja. Mielőtt rájött, mi történik, Misha leül rá. (Amit nem tudott: az az, hogy a szégyentelen barátja készült erre, hiszen olykor bement a házba, megnézze minden rendben van-e a lánya körül. Végül ezért maradtak csak a hátsókertben. Úgyhogy volt ideje előkészülni.)

Az izgalomtól merev pénisze Misha meleg fenekében mozog. Nem tudta, hogy a szex ilyen is lehet.

Csodálatos, de súrlódás nélkül csak meghalt volna. A kezét partnere combjaira helyezi, és könyörög neki, majd előrehúzza barátja combját, és Misha lovagol.

Többre van szüksége. Nem tud eléggé... ez még mindig kevés. Jensen bránerjára ül, és elsüllyed. Hagyta, hogy barátja töltse fel. Érezte az enyhe égést, és a nyomást, de leginkább a saját farkában épül fel. Még egy másodpercig tart, hagyva izmait hozzáigazodni ehhez az új pozícióhoz. Aztán megérzi Jensen kezét a csípőjén, és mozog. Lassan indul, előre lovagol. Imádja, ahogy a benne lévő fasz a mozgással eltolódik, majd visszamozdul, és Misha prosztatája felé ér. Mozgatja a seggét Jensen farka körül, s mindketten tovább nyögnek és kiáltanak. 

Misha a kezét Jensen csípőire helyezi, hogy támaszként használhassa őket. Kezd könyörtelenül ugrálni a barátja bránerén. 

Jensen arcára néz, amely szinte fájdalmasnak tűnik. De az alsó ajka a fogai között erről másképp beszél. A segge keményen becsapódik barátja csípőjébe, és Jensen könyörtelen lökésekkel találkozik vele. 

Misha fenekébe merül, és jelenleg semmi más nem létezik. Jensen tudja, hogy bűnös módon elbukik, s ez elég ahhoz, amennyire tud, visszatérjen a valósághoz, hogy ráébredjen: Mishát elhanyagolta.

Erőteljesen ökölbe szorítja a partnere farkát, és arra készteti Mishát, hogy beledugjon, miközben az ő péniszén ugrál. Jensen megszorítja, majd a kezével tesz néhány csavaró mozdulatot. A lehető legjobban működik az elmélete. 

Úgy érzi, hogy messze beleolvad Mishába, teste görcsöl, de továbbra is egyfajta finom zümmögés lesz rajta úrrá. Tolja tovább magát a barátjába.

Amikor már nem tud mozdulni, Misha néhány lassú csípőkörözést ad neki, hogy segítsen, s ez a dörzsölő mozdulat tényleg segít. Vakító színes tűzijáték robban lehunyt szempillái mögött. Aztán érzi, hogy Mish is mellkasára élvez, sőt néhány csepp a szájáig hatol.

Csak annyit tudott még a sűrű lihegések között kimondani:  
\- Boldog Születésnapot, Mish!

Ő pedig erőtlen ráomolva csókolta a ragacsos rendetlenség ellenére.

***

Másnap adta végül is oda Mish ajándékát, ami nem volt más, mint egy jópofa medve, varázslónak öltöztetve, s a csuklóján egy olyan bőrkarkötő, amit a gazdája tud viselni.

Mish örült neki, ám csak annyit mondott:  
\- Tudtad, hogy a nevem jelentése oroszul, mackó?  
Jen erre nem is tudott mit mondani, mert olyan lélegzet elállító csókot kapott.

És Jensen szíve furcsa ugráló dolgot tett, amikor látta, hogy Misha a következő conra magán viselte a medve karkötőjét, s ennek hátteréről senkinek nem volt fogalma, csak kettejüknek.

\----***---  
\--- The end ---

**Author's Note:**

> Ha valami csoda folytán mégis tetszik a ficem, légy oly jó, és nyomj rá a kudos ❤️ gombra. Köszi. ❤️ 😊 💙💚


End file.
